jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vassili Stukov
Vassili Stukov was a human male and a member of the New Republic. He was a former Jedi Knight who left the order to enlist in the New Republic military and climbed up the chain of command until he was finally promoted to Vice Chancellor of the New Republic. Family Tradition Family Service Stukov's family has a long history of serving in the Republic going as far back as the Mandalorian Wars, and later the Jedi Civil War as a soldier on the side of the Republic. The first member of the Stukov family served loyally in the Mandalorian wars. He followed the Jedi Knight Revan into the Republic counter attack against the Mandalorians that eventually won the war. He decieded to return home to his family at the end of the war so he was not corrupted by the Dark Side. When the Jedi Civil War began he went back to the war and served with honor. The Stukov family created a tradition that at least one member of every generation must serve in the Old Republic's military. This services was considered a high honor in the family and in multiple cases there were multiple members serving in the military at the same time. When the Galactic Republic disbanded the military after the Battle of Ruusan, the family went into the Alderaan milita Where they served honorbly for hundreds of years. When the Clone War started up, the Stukov's family had several members rush to the nearest recruitment center and enlist in the Republic Army. Stukov's Grandfather served during this time and was the first member of the family to reach officer command. He survived the war and continued you serve the new Galactic Empire. Askev Stukov Askev Stukov, Vassili's father, also served in the Galactic Empire during the time of the Galactic Civil War. He was only a Lieutenant but he was very charismatic. He served the Empire but lost the will to serve after inform that his entire family died in the destruction of Alderaan. He was lost and didnt know what to do. During this time, Han Solo led a raid on a space station and convinced Askev to join the Rebellion. This turned to be Solo's salavation as when Solo and the Rebel Commando team reached the hanger to escaped a whole platoon's worth of Imperial Stormtroopers arrived. Askev Stukov was able to convince the Stormtroopers to join follow their leader (Askev commanded this platoon) and join the Rebellion. Solo impressed by this, informed Alliance High Command and Askev Stukov was not only promoted to the rank of captain but was allowed to keep the stormtroopers under his command. Askev Stukov and his men were eventually moved under command of General Brenn Tantor and particpated in the Liberation of Coruscant. Vassili Stukov Jedi Knight Vassili Stukov was born on Coruscant late in the Galactic Civil War. His father always knew something was special with him and Askev one day searched out Luke Skywalker and asked him to look at Vassili. Luke noticed that this child controlled the force and when he informed Askev, Askev's nearlly cried at how wonderful the news was. Luke requested that whent the boy was old enough, that Askev take him to the Jedi Temple where Vassili would be trainned. Luke allowed Vassili to be trainned by Lord General Corbec, a Jedi Master who was increadibly dedicated to the light and recently promoted to the Jedi Council. Corbec came from the Imperium of Man in a different galaxy and was here to try and organize a treaty between the New Republic and the Imperium. Lord General Corbec did a fine job at trainning Stukov and taught him how to serve the Jedi Order but also how to lead troops into battle. Stukov became very close to the member's of the 420th Cadian Regiment which Corbec commanded, and Stukov learned how to be come a soldier. Stukov became attached to the Coruscant 122nd Division, a nearly created division by the Republic. Eventually the Lord General and his army was required to return to the Imperium to help in defeating the recent, 13th Black Crusade. Before Corbec left, he promoted Stukov to the rank of Jedi Knight. Exile Stukov served the Jedi Order and served in many battle including the defense of Mon Calamari, the Operation on Korriban, and the Strike on Eridau. During his time he saw how the new Jedi Order was not functioning properly. The members of the Order constantly fought with each other and Stukov noticed how many seemed more like Dark Jedi in their acting then servants of the Light. Stukov was greatly disheartened after the loss of Coruscant to the Sith. That, on top of the leaving of his master, caused Stukov to go into a state of deep depression. He was over joyed when the New Republic and Jedi were able to reclaim Coruscant. His joy was short lived however when the Jedi betrayed the New Republic by kicking the New Republic off of Coruscant and then abandoning Coruscant to the Sith. It was at this time that Vassili came to the decision that the Jedi Order could not be trusted. Vassili went into self exile and went to the New Republic to enlist. Due to his prior service he was given the rank of major and allowed to remain in command of the 122nd Coruscant Division (the Division was trapped on Coruscant during this time). Eventually Coruscant was liberated and Vassili was promoted to Colonel. Vassili became the commander of the New Republic New Alderaan Garrison where he served in several battles for the reunifcation of New Alderaan and assisted the New Republic in the defense of Anobis. New Republic Service He proved his worth to the New Republic in several battles and climbed up the chain of command quickly. For his service during the liberation of Coruscant he was promoted to Colonel. During service at the defense of Anobis he was promoted to General and recieved full command of all New Republic ground forces on New Alderaan. After the war of Reunification of New Alderaan he was promoted to General of the Army (5 Star General) of the New Republic. Eventually, at the request of the Supreme Chancellor himself, he became the Senator of Coruscant and the Minister of Defense. During this time Vassili Stukov completely rehauled the New Republic military. The old A-280 Blaster Rifle, the orginal rifle of the New Republic (and Alliance to Restore the Republic before that) was replaced with the CP-90 Carbine. He replaced the old Clone Divisions that were all over the galaxy with better trainned Non-clone divisions. After years of hard service as Minister of Defense, Vassili Stukov ran for Vice Chancellor. He won the election in a landslide due to his popularity with the other senators for his excellent service as Minister of Defense. Vassili Stukov lives on Coruscant in the 500 Republica. His office is the same office Chancellor Palpatine used when he was the Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic. Personality and Traits Vassili Stukov is a Jedi Guardian and a Jedi Weapons Master. Years of service with the military causes him however to think in military terms. Even as Vice Chancellor, his friends still refer to him as General knowing that he is more likely to respawn to that title then Senator. Vassili Stukov is a very forgiving man. He respects people and tries his best to treat everyone with almost servant like respect he if he hates the person. He loves the Republic more than anything else and would be willing to make a pact with the devil to defend it. This thinking leads him to constantly work for treaties of economic or military assistance with factions that most people would never dream of working with. His closest friend is Alexander Larkins, General of the New Republic 122nd Coruscant Division. Apperance and Weapons Stukov wears a New Republic officers uniform (like General Dodonna from KotOR)even though he is no longer in the military. He always carries a DH-17 Rebel Blaster, the same blaster used by his father during his service in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Stukov also carries a Silver Lightsaber, This lightsaber is special too him as it was his gift from his Master, Lord General Corbec, when Stukov was elevated to knighthood. The Lightsaber was Corbec's own lightsaber. Corbec grew to think of Stukov as his son and gave his lightsaber to Stukov to always remind Stukov that the God-Emperor (the leader of the Imperium, Corbec's faction) was always with Stukov. Behind the Scenes To help clear up confusion, the writer of Stukov/Corbec is named Richard Galdos. Richard is also NOT Russian or Eastern European like his character names suggest. Richard is a first generation American with his parents being refugees from Cuba and his grandparents (and the rest of his family before that) in Southern Spain. Vassili is named after the Soviet sniper Vassili Zaistev. Richard had recently finished a book that brought up Vassili and the name was in Richard's mind when he created the character. Stukov (and Stukov's best friend Alexander) is the name of the Starcraft character Alexander (Alexei) Stukov. Easily one of the coolest characters in the game. Alexei and the UED holds a special place in Richard's heart with Alexei and Stukov being a popular name Richard uses in games. Richard has also spent a lot of time organizing the New Republic's military to be shaped to that of the US Army. This is both a mixed of Richard's extreme sense of patriotism and the fact that he is in a ROTC program giving him plenty of work with the military. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Players